vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Archie (Pokémon)
|-|Remake= |-|Original= Summary Archie is the boss of Team Aqua. The player only battles him in Seafloor Cavern in Emerald and Mt. Chimney and Seafloor Cavern in Sapphire. In Ruby, he is an ally to the player on his/her mission to stop Team Magma from expanding the land mass and in Sapphire, he is the main antagonist of the game. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 7-B | At least 7-A | At least 6-C | High 6-A Name: Archie Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male | Male for his Pokémon. Age: In his 30-50's Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Leader of Team Aqua, Member of Team Rainbow Rocket (In Ultra Sun and Moon) Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics | Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Darkness Manipulation Mightyena, Air Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, Danmaku Golbat, Darkness Manipulation, Confusion Inducement and Defense Lowering, Ice Manipulation Sharpedo | Darkness Manipulation, Prevention of item usage (Embargo) Mightyena, Poison Manipulation, Defense Lowering Muk, Flight, Poison Manipulation, Prevention of escape (Mean Look), Air Manipulation, Statistics Neutralising (Haze), Speed Lowering, Poison Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Mega Evolution (Sharpedonite) Sharpedo | Darkness Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Mega Evolution (Sharpedonite) Sharpedo, Flight, Poison Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Healing (Roost) Crobat | Statistics Lowering, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Fangs Mightyena, Flight, Air Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation Crobat, Darkness Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation Sharpedo, Poison Manipulation, Elemental Punches Muk, Weather Manipulation in its presence (Rain and storm), Water Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Ice Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation Kyogre Attack Potency: Street level | At least City level (Superior to Watson) | At least Mountain level (Stronger than Tate and Liza and equal to Maxie) | At least Island level (Stronger than before) | Multi-Continent level (Commands Kyogre) Speed: Peak Human | Sub-Relativistic (Faster than Wattson team) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Is equal to Maxie) | Relativistic (Faster than before) | At least Relativistic, likely higher Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Class 50 | Class 100 | At least Class G | Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | At least City Class | At least Mountain Class | At least Island Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Street level | At least City level | At least Mountain level (Commands a well trained Sharpedo) | At least Island level | Multi-Continent level Stamina: High. | Very high for his Pokémon. Range: Standard melee range by himself. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, Up to Thousands of kilometers with Kyogre. Standard Equipment: Pokéballs with his Pokémon, Mega Keystone, Sharpedonite, Life Orb. Intelligence: Gifted (Commands a whole organization, known as a powerful pokemon trainer, able to outsmart Maxie) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | Varies depending on the Pokémon. | Kyogre is vulnerable to Grass and Electric type moves. Key: By Himself | Pokémon Team (Mt. Chimney) | Pokémon Team (Seafloor Cavern) | Pokémon Team (Battle Maison) | Pokémon (Team Gen 7) Pokémon Teams Mt. Chimney 250px-262Mightyena.png|Mightyena, The Bite Pokémon. 042Golbat.png|Golbat, The Bat Pokémon. 250px-319Sharpedo.png|Sharpedo, The Brutal Pokémon. Seafloor Cavern and Battle Maison 250px-262Mightyena.png|Mightyena, The Bite Pokémon. 250px-089Muk.png|Muk, The Sludge Pokémon. 169Crobat.png|Crobat, The Bat Pokemon. 250px-319Sharpedo.png|Sharpedo, The Brutal Pokémon. Ultra Sun/Moon 250px-262Mightyena.png|Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon. 169Crobat.png|Crobat, the Bat Pokemon. 250px-089Muk.png|Muk, The Sludge Pokémon. 250px-319Sharpedo.png|Sharpedo, The Brutal Pokémon. 600px-382Kyogre.png|Kyogre, The Sea Basin Pokémon. Others Notable Victories: ' '''Notable Losses: ' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Leaders Category:Anti-villains Category:Pirates Category:Humans Category:Summoners Category:Nintendo Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Air Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Flight Users Category:Water Users Category:Healers Category:Element Users Category:Weather Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6